Cinco Sentidos
by Daphne P
Summary: Quem disse que os livros não são fonte de sabedoria? Sirius é uma prova de que a teoria é melhorada com a prática, e a prática leva a perfeição. Remus que o diga! yaoi lemon


**Insight # 2 – inspiração tirada de uma discussão da área Sirius & Remus do fórum 3V**

**Aviso: LEMON**

**Cinco Sentidos**

Os raios de sol entravam pelas largas janelas da sala comunal, iluminando os poucos alunos que ocupavam o local, a maioria sendo abaixo do terceiro ano, visto que este era mais um final de semana em Hogsmeade. Grifinórios entravam e saíam da abertura do quadro e alguns lançavam olhares estranhos para o único sextoanista que estava dentro da torre e não aproveitando a folga como os seus outros colegas. Claro que um sextoanista perdendo o final de semana no vilarejo não seria algo de se estranhar. O estranho mesmo era que o aluno em questão era Sirius Black, aquele que não perdia a oportunidade de entrar em uma boa farra. Novamente o quadro de entrada da torre se abriu, permitindo a passagem de outro sextoanista que era mais comumente visto no local em dias de finais de semana no vilarejo, pois ele sempre aproveitava a tranqüilidade que ficava na sala para poder estudar, mesmo diante da insistência dos amigos.

Os olhos castanhos de Remus percorreram o salão comunal e caíram sobre a figura de Sirius sentada a um canto da sala, perto da lareira acesa e aconchegante, com toda a sua atenção fixada em um livro extremamente grosso e aparentemente pesado. O mesmo livro que o lobisomem havia visto nas mãos do amigo pela manhã depois do café, o mesmo livro que Sirius lia na noite anterior durante a madrugada no dormitório que eles dividiam. O mesmo livro que estava consumindo a atenção do jovem Black há quase uma semana. E, estranhamente, o mesmo livro que estava causando um ciúme quase irracional em Remus. Como é que um maldito livro conseguia atrair mais a atenção do charmoso animago do que ele? Iria descobrir o que aquele pedaço velho de pergaminhos colados uns nos outros tinha de tão interessante, e seria hoje! Decidido, caminhou a passos largos até a figura distraída e sendo deliciosamente iluminada pela luz da lareira naquele canto escuro, e parou atrás do sofá onde ele sentava.

- Sirius, o que você está lendo? – Remus perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro do amigo e extremamente surpreso por Sirius estar tão concentrado no livro que nem tinha notado ele parado ali há pelo menos dois minutos. Como é que um simples objeto poderia chamar tanta a atenção do rapaz quando nem em época de provas eles estavam? Na verdade, nem nas provas o animago estudava tanto e Remus ainda não sabia como Sirius conseguia tantas boas notas se não se empenhava nem um pouco para isso. Deveria ser algum dom ou charme natural que impedia os professores de reprovarem o rapaz.

- Nada! – Sirius fechou o livro num estalo ao ouvir a voz atrás de si e virou o rosto para olhar nervosamente dentro dos olhos castanhos de Remus, sentindo a respiração entalar na garganta quando viu o quão próximo estavam. Rapidamente Padfoot abraçou o livro contra o peito largo para poder esconder o título que reluziam em grandes letras cor de bronze na capa negra e brilhosa, amaldiçoando a mesma por ser tão vistosa e chamar a atenção de qualquer um para ela, principalmente Remus que não podia ver o livro.

- Sirius… – Moony falou o nome baixa e longamente em um tom que indicava o início de um argumento e isso fez um arrepio descer pela espinha de Sirius. O tom era quase um ronronar e se ele não tivesse a certeza de que Remus era um lobisomem, desconfiaria que ele fosse algum tipo de animago... Um felino para ser mais exato.

- Remus. – respondeu, lançando ao outro rapaz seu sorriso de 200.000 watts de potência e Remus recuou aturdido diante daquele sorriso, mas mesmo assim não desviou os seus olhos do livro que havia prendido a atenção do amigo nas últimas horas.

- Vamos Sirius, eu estou curioso, – precisava repetir que ele também estava morrendo de ciúmes daquele maldito caderno velho sendo tão firmemente abraçado por aqueles braços trabalhados e fortes? Não, não é? Porque era maluquice querer ser um livro ou a decadência humana querer se tornar um objeto apenas para saber como era estar imprensado contra o peito largo e extremamente másculo de Sirius Black. _Ops, perdendo o fio da meada com pensamentos pecaminosos Remus_, repreendeu-se o rapaz. – o que pode prender tanto a atenção do matreiro Padfoot e fazê-lo dizer não a James diante de uma propensa traquinagem? – Sirius piscou um pouco, lembrando-se que mais cedo Prongs tentou convencê-lo a ir pregar mais uma peça no Snape, mas ele recusou de tão entretido que estava no livro. Queria terminá-lo antes que alguém desconfiasse de algo.

- Nada. – respondeu apressadamente, muito rápido para o gosto de Remus que torceu os lábios rosados e decidiu apelar, já que curiosidade era um dos seus piores defeitos, além da inveja insana que agora ele sentia ao perceber como os dedos longos e fortes de Sirius acariciavam a espinha do livro com tal suavidade como se estivesse acariciando a pele de um amante. Maldito pedaço de couro velho, que direito ele tinha de roubar todo o afeto do seu querido Padfoot? Mostraria para ele quem era o melhor aqui, e mostraria agora mesmo! Com um grito de guerra mental Remus lançou-se sobre o ombro largo de Sirius em busca do maldito livro, desequilibrando-se por causa do encosto do sofá e caindo como uma noiva sobre o colo do animago, porém não se importando com a sua atual posição, pois finalmente tinha o tal livro nas mãos e estava muito entretido em fazer uma dança da vitória dentro da sua cabeça para reparar em que situação a sua atitude intempestiva os tinha colocado. Sirius abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos estupefato diante do movimento de Remus que ele não viu ou previu, e por outros dois motivos: um porque Remus o tinha pegado de surpresa com esta atitude inesperada do sempre tão controlado lobisomem. E dois porque Remus estava sentado em cima dele e nem tinha se dado conta disso. Sentado e se remexendo enquanto sorria triunfante com o livro nas mãos. Sentado sobre as suas pernas como se pertencesse a aquele lugar.

- E agora veremos o que chama tanta à atenção do Sr. Padfoot. – caçoou o jovem grifinório, sacudindo o livro em frente ao rosto de Sirius para desespero deste que tentou pegá-lo sem sucesso, pois Remus em seu colo impossibilitava grandes movimentos dos seus braços. Sorrindo vitorioso, Remus virou o livro para finalmente ler o que estava escrito na capa e arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Lá, em grandes e rebuscadas letras de bronze estava escrito: _Hábitos de Cruzamento dos Lobisomens_, e com isso um rubor intenso surgiu em sua bochecha, que se intensificou mais ainda quando ele finalmente percebeu que o que estava embaixo de si... não era propriamente o sofá, na verdade era mais macio que o sofá, e mais musculoso que um sofá comum. Erguendo os olhos largos da capa do livro para o rosto de Sirius, viu que o moreno ostentava uma vermelhidão tão intensa quanto a sua. Voltando rapidamente o seu rosto para o livro, Remus o abriu na página em que o amigo tinha marcado e arregalou os olhos e a boca ao ver em que capítulo o outro rapaz tinha parado antes de sua intromissão.

- _Como dar prazer a um lobisomem aproveitando-se de seus sentidos apurados_. – sussurrou baixinho e Sirius soltou um gemido de vergonha ao ouvir a voz de Remus repetir o título do capítulo que ele estava tão avidamente tentando memorizar a minutos atrás.

- Remus… Er… Eu posso explicar. – finalmente conseguindo encontrar a sua voz, Sirius buscou forças do fundo do seu ser para encarar a criatura que ainda estava sentada confortavelmente em seu colo. Os olhos de Remus não desgrudavam das páginas do livro e eles arregalavam mais vez ou outra quando ao percorrer as linhas escritas, via várias anotações com a letra apressada de Sirius nas laterais das páginas. Coisas do tipo: _chocolate para poder ativar o paladar, Remus adora chocolate_. Ou então: _óleo de amêndoas para atiçar o tato_… E seguia-se uma lista dos tipos de comidas e outros apetrechos favoritos de Remus que serviriam perfeitamente para ativar-lhe todos os sentidos. Com os dedos trêmulos o jovem lupino fechou o livro num estalo e virou-se para encarar o animago que agora parecia muito entretido mirando o teto do salão comunal com extremo interesse. Seu rosto tão vermelho quanto às cores de sua gravata que pendia preguiçosa em seu pescoço largo e Remus lambeu os lábios ao ver a pele morena do pescoço de Sirius exposta pela camisa cujos primeiros botões estavam abertos de maneira convidativa.

- Sirius? – chamou quase em um sussurro e o rapaz mirou seus olhos azulados no rosto do grifinório sentado em seu colo, dando ao lobisomem um sorriso sem graça.

- Remus, eu realmente, realmente posso explicar. – disse em gaguejos e Remus assentiu demoradamente com a cabeça, abraçando o livro fortemente contra o peito.

- Explique-se então. – pediu com uma sobrancelha castanha erguida e viu com certa satisfação os dedos trêmulos de Sirius percorrerem os cabelos negros e sedosos. Ah, que ótimo, agora ele estava com inveja das mãos do próprio Sirius contra aqueles cabelos que ele há tempos morre de vontade de tocar de uma maneira que vai muito além de um simples gesto de amizade.

- Bem, eu… – Sirius começou, tentando buscar na mente qualquer coisa que o livrasse daquela roubada, mas o problema era que a sua mente brilhante não conseguia arrumar nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada do por que ele estar lendo um livro sobre hábitos de cruzamento dos lobisomens, quando o seu melhor amigo _era_ um lobisomem e quando havia várias notas de rodapé nas páginas com a intenção de testar tudo o que estava no livro no lobisomem em questão. Por que ele não tinha sido mais cuidadoso? Remus ao ver que Sirius não conseguia bolar, mesmo que a sua vida dependesse disso, uma boa explicação para o que estava fazendo, resolveu agir novamente intempestivamente, o que estava se tornando a sua especialidade ultimamente.

- Não precisa se explicar. – o cortou antes que ele abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa e Sirius piscou confuso.

- Não preciso? – perguntou nervosamente, com medo de que agora Remus fosse o desprezar depois de ler as suas idéias tão graficamente explícitas nas bordas das páginas do livro.

- Bem, o porquê de você estar lendo este livro não precisa explicar. – Sirius soltou um suspiro aliviado por perceber que Remus não parecia irritado e que a sua voz tinha um tom compreensivo, mais do que ele poderia esperar do amigo numa situação dessas. – Mas você vai ter que me explicar – a voz do lobisomem ganhou um tom firme e o animago enrijeceu. – como você pretende colocar em prática o que está escrito na página duzentos e seis. – e Remus remexeu-se mais uma vez sobre o colo de Sirius como se para achar uma posição mais confortável, estendendo o livro para o outro rapaz. Padfoot pegou o livro entre as mãos, olhando com interesse para Moony que parecia extremamente à vontade em seu colo mesmo que os outros alunos da casa estivessem lançando olhares curiosos para eles, e abriu na página indicada pelo rapaz de olhos castanhos, lendo prontamente o título do capítulo: _Como seduzir um lobisomem_.

- Como você sabia… – começou, mas foi interrompido por um sorriso enviesado que surgiu no rosto sempre tão inocente de Remus. Ele realmente estava uma caixinha de surpresas hoje.

- Você realmente acha que eu já não li esse livro? – Remus provocou, finalmente erguendo-se do colo de Sirius que soltou um pequeno resmungo de desagrado ao perder o calor tão confortável do outro rapaz. – E agora me diga Padfoot, o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? – inclinou-se, fazendo a pergunta a centímetros dos lábios do moreno ainda sentado no sofá, e bateu com a ponta do dedo no título da página. Ainda sorrindo, Remus ficou ereto e ajeitou as suas vestes, dando as costas para o animago e começando a andar languidamente como um felino em direção ao dormitório.

Sirius ainda ficou um tempo sentado aturdido no sofá, tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Remus o tinha pegado no flagra lendo um livro totalmente sugestivo sobre lobisomens e em vez de ficar irritado ou enojado, na verdade o lupino tinha ficado curioso e ainda perguntou como ele iria colocar em prática um dos capítulos. O que aquilo poderia significar? Por que o seu cérebro não conseguia raciocinar? Será que era por causa do susto ou por causa do perfume de Remus que ainda pendia no ar inebriando os seus sentidos?

- Eu acho que aquilo foi um convite. – alguém gritou a um canto da sala comunal e o animago virou-se para ver um terceiroanista que tinha acabado de presenciar a cena o olhar longamente. – O que você está esperando? – o garoto riu divertido. – Uma indireta mais direta do que aquela não existe. – provocou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Sirius soltou um rosnado diante do abuso daquele menino, erguendo-se rapidamente da cadeira e correndo em direção ao dormitório vazio do sexto ano. Quer dizer, não tão vazio assim se Remus realmente estivesse lá o esperando.

Abriu a porta do quarto num estrondo apenas para encontrar o dito lobisomem sentado em sua cama, o robe do uniforme descartado a algum canto, as pernas cruzadas em uma pose elegante e a camisa impecavelmente branca com alguns botões abertos enquanto os dedos alongados estavam mergulhados dentro do que parecia ser uma caixa de doce. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta, Remus ergueu os seus olhos da caixa de chocolate para mirar um Sirius sendo emoldurado pelo portal enquanto arfava com o rosto mais rosado do que estava antes, só que dessa vez o lupino tinha certeza que o rubor não era de vergonha.

- E então? – perguntou Remus enquanto levava um bombom à boca e lambia a sua cobertura de chocolate lentamente, emitindo gemidos e suspiros de prazer ao sentir o doce derreter em sua língua e dedos. Quando o chocolate já o tinha melado o suficiente, ele finalmente comeu o bombom, lambendo os dedos sujos um a um, com os seus olhos fixos em qualquer reação de Sirius. Padfoot bateu a porta do quarto com força, a trancando atrás de si e soltando um rosnado animalesco do fundo de sua garganta, caminhando a passos lentos até Moony e retirando a sua gravata do pescoço à medida que se aproximava.

- Isso não é justo. Você me perguntou o que eu faria para colocar a página duzentos e seis em prática, mas parece que é você que está fazendo isso.

-Oh! – Remus soltou com uma expressão inocente nos olhos castanhos. – Desculpe. – completou com um sorriso quase angelical. Sirius soltou outro rosnado e aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, aparecendo na frente do lobisomem em poucos segundos e arrancando a caixa das mãos dele.

- Desculpas não é o bastante. Vamos resolver isso neste instante. – e segurou ambos os pulsos magros de Remus, os envolvendo com a sua gravata vermelho e dourada dando um nó forte o suficiente para prender as mãos do rapaz sobre a cabeça dele, mas não o suficiente para machucá-lo.

- E agora? – Remus perguntou com o mesmo tom que usava na sala de aula quando queria esclarecer uma curiosidade com o professor e Sirius sorriu enviesado.

- Agora eu vou colocar tudo que aprendi da página trezentos e quinze em diante. – e espalmou a mão sobre o peito de Remus, o empurrando até que ele deitasse sobre o colchão macio. Tirando sapatos, meias e robe, Sirius subiu na cama e sentou-se sobre os quadris do outro rapaz, abrindo vagarosamente cada botão da camisa branca e deixando o peito pálido amostra. Remus tinha algumas cicatrizes pelo dorso por causa das noites de lua cheia, era magro por causa da licantropia, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo com uma aparência doente, isso porque James e ele viviam no pé do lobisomem para que ele sempre se mantivesse saudável. O rapaz não tinha muitos músculos, mas os poucos que tinha eram bem definidos e perfeitos no corpo esguio dele. Proporcional com cada curva de Remus, não o deixando afeminado, apenas na medida certa para dizer que ele era um rapaz em plena adolescência. As mãos grandes de Sirius percorreram por toda a pele que parecia brilhar com a pouca luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas das grossas cortinas do dormitório e Remus riu, sentindo nas suaves carícias um pouco de cócegas.

- Hum… – Sirius murmurou ao ouvir as leves gargalhadas do jovem sob si e com o sorriso enviesado se alargando, ele pegou a caixa de bombons antes esquecida e pegou um deles, recolhendo prontamente a sua varinha do cós da calça e apontado para o doce. Rapidamente o chocolate que cobria o bombom começou a derreter e pingar sobre o peito e abdômen de Remus, que tremeu ao sentir o líquido morno contra a sua pele, mexendo as suas mãos instintivamente para poder tirar o doce de lá, até que se lembrou que seus braços estavam muito bem amarrados acima de sua cabeça.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou quando viu Sirius derreter a cobertura de outro bombom, achando aquilo um desperdício de doce.

- Ativando o primeiro sentido. – ronronou Sirius depois de terminar de derreter o último doce sobre o peito de Remus e mergulhando o dos seus dedos na pequena piscina de chocolate que se formou no abdômen do lobisomem, levando logo depois o dito dedo a boca e o lambendo langorosamente, tudo sob o olhar atento de Moony que deu um pequeno gemido ao ver a língua rosada de Sirius circular o dedo em apreciação. – Paladar. – concluiu o animago assim que terminou de lamber o doce do dedo e inclinou-se sobre o peito de Remus, começando a lamber o chocolate que estava lá.

As costas de Moony arquearam quando a língua quente de Sirius entrou em contato com a sua pele também quente, começando a lamber vagarosamente o chocolate derretido de seu corpo. Sirius envolveu um mamilo embebido no líquido negro e o chupou lentamente e com sofreguidão e Remus mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir um gemido mais alto enquanto era tão deliciosamente atacado. A língua largou o mamilo assim que esse se encontrava limpo e começou a deslizar pelo peito de Remus, limpando cada rastro de chocolate dele até que chegou ao umbigo onde uma poça havia se formado. Olhos azuis ergueram-se para encontrar castanhos escurecidos em desejo e com um sorriso sedutor Sirius mergulhou de boca na piscina de chocolate, deixando a sua língua penetrar na cavidade do umbigo e Remus sentiu um arrepio começar na boca do estômago e subir para o restante do seu corpo, o fazendo arfar e soltar grunhidos incompreensíveis pelos lábios entreabertos.

- Seu paladar, pelo que vejo. – Moony conseguiu ofegar mesmo com aquela língua o devorando deliciosamente e fazendo de seu corpo um banquete. Sirius ergueu-se num rompante assim que terminou a sua tarefa e deslizou por sobre Remus, escorregando a sua mão pelo pescoço do lobisomem e o segurando pela nuca, puxando a cabeça dele e o arrebatando para um beijo sedento e com gosto de chocolate. Línguas travaram uma batalha dentro da boca um do outro enquanto tentavam capturar ao máximo possível o sabor alheio antes que o ar lhes faltasse. Padfoot afastou-se do lobisomem quando finalmente o ar tornou-se rarefeito e deu um sorriso quando ouviu Remus protestar diante da separação brusca.

- Agora… – Sirius levantou-se de sobre Remus e saiu da cama, indo procurar alguma coisa dentro da cômoda do outro grifinório, sob o olhar atento do mesmo. – o tato. – declarou quando finalmente encontrou em uma das gavetas a loção que estava procurando, tirando a tampa do frasco e deixando o cheiro de amêndoas invadir o quarto. O animago voltou a sua posição inicial sobre os quadris de Remus, sentindo que havia um novo convidado na brincadeira deles. Abaixou os olhos para ver a ereção do lobisomem dolorosamente presa dentro da calça do uniforme e quando ergueu o olhar novamente viu a expressão imploradora de Moony lhe pedindo por alívio. Deu uma negativa com o dedo para ele e quando o rapaz soltou o que pareceu um ganido miserável, Sirius gargalhou.

– Eu estou colocando toda a teoria que aprendi naquele livro em prática. Não atrapalhe os meus estudos. – e derramou uma boa quantidade de loção nas mãos, começando a deslizá-las pelo corpo de Remus, iniciando pelo rosto com um toque suave, quase inexistente, e o lobisomem inalou profundamente o ar, deixando-se inebriar pelo toque de Sirius, que deslizou para o seu pescoço, finalmente descendo para o peito e os mamilos que estavam mais eretos do que antes e extremamente sensíveis, os acariciou languidamente e Remus soltou um gemido rouco e novamente mordeu o lábio inferior para não deixar escapar um barulho mais alto. Padfoot continuou com a tortura até que os seus dedos chegaram à linha divisória da calça com a cintura, onde a ereção do lupino já despontava vistosa. Lento e de maneira torturante o animago foi abrindo o botão e deslizando o zíper da calça, finalmente a abrindo, tudo sob o olhar atento dos escurecidos orbes castanhos.

Vagarosamente ele começou a deslizar o tecido pelas pernas delgadas do lobisomem até que finalmente o livrou desta peça de roupa. Riu quando viu que Remus não usava nenhuma cueca e agora se encontrava nu, exceto pela camisa branca pendendo em seus braços presos sobre a cabeça. Sua ereção apontava vigorosa para o teto e Sirius lambeu os lábios. Quantas vezes sonhara em ver o amigo nesta posição sob si, submisso, corado pela excitação, com o peito arfando e uma expressão imploradora pedindo por mais? Porém, essa era apenas parte do sonho, a outra parte ainda estava por vir e ele ainda não tinha terminado os outros sentidos.

- E agora? Qual sentido? – perguntou Remus com uma voz rouca e Sirius soltou um tsc por entre os lábios.

- Ainda não terminamos o tato Sr. Moony. – repreendeu. – Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por causa da pressa. – Remus riu diante da brincadeira, mas rapidamente calou-se quando sentiu novamente as mãos de Sirius sobre o seu corpo, deslizando pelas suas pernas, suavemente pelas suas coxas, espalhando mais loção sobre a sua pele e com os dedos o massageando suavemente, até que chegaram à virilha e o lobisomem prendeu a respiração em antecipação. Sirius não o tocaria lá, tocaria? Por mais que almejasse o toque, ainda sim era um pouco vergonhoso permitir que alguém que até meia hora atrás era apenas um amigo o tocasse tão intimamente. Padfoot parou os seus dedos quando percebeu o caminho que eles estavam tomando e hesitou um pouco. Já estivera com garotas, não era nenhum menininho inocente e virgem, e tinha certeza que Remus também já tivera as suas aventuras, de maneira mais discreta que ele, claro, mas era a primeira vez que realmente tocava o corpo de um homem.

Mirou seus olhos no rosto do lobisomem e viu que esse também o olhava com apreensão e desejo. Já tinham chegado tão longe, por que iria parar agora? A única coisa que precisavam era de um deles tomar a iniciativa. Remus deu a primeira cartada com o livro, e agora era hora de Sirius bater o jogo. Sorrindo abertamente ele deixou a sua mão deslizar mais ainda pela virilha do rapaz até que chegou num ponto sem volta e com toques suaves envolveu a ereção de Remus com os dedos, começando a acariciá-la lentamente e vendo com prazer ele começar a se contorcer sob as suas administrações, fazendo a _sua_ ereção tão dolorosamente presa dentro de suas calças ficar ainda mais viva e implorar por alívio.

- Sirius, eu… – Remus ofegou quando as carícias aumentaram. – vou… – subitamente os toques pararam e ele fixou seu olhar contrariado no rosto maroto do animago. Estava quase lá, por que ele tinha parado?

- Ainda não. Faltam três sentidos. E agora... Visão. – e a expressão marota sumiu para dar lugar a uma postura sensual enquanto Sirius ia vagarosamente despindo-se de cada peça de sua roupa. Primeiro a camisa a qual ele deixou deslizar pelos ombros largos, deixando o peito e braços morenos amostra. Depois as mãos dele foram lentamente para as calças enquanto por sob longos cílios negros Padfoot observava cada reação de Remus sobre a cama. Sorriu quando viu a língua rosada molhar os lábios igualmente rosados enquanto orbes castanhos acompanhavam cada movimento de cada músculo do corpo do outro adolescente. Diferente de Remus, Sirius tinha uma estrutura mais trabalhada, mas proporcional com a sua idade e estatura. Cada músculo estava em sintonia com cada curva do corpo dele e a pele morena parecia ficar dourada diante da pouca luz solar que invadia o quarto. Vagarosamente o zíper foi aberto e pareceu uma eternidade até que finalmente o tecido deslizou pelas pernas de Sirius e este se livrou das últimas peças de roupa avidamente.

- E _que_ visão! – ofegou Remus ao ver Sirius nu em toda a sua glória sobre si.

- E agora… – o animago inclinou-se sobre o corpo na cama, permitindo que as suas ereções roçassem de maneira deliciosa e ambos soltaram um pequeno gemido. – audição. – Padfoot sussurrou no ouvido dele e lambeu os lábios apreensivo. Isto era mais uma coisa que ele sabia na teoria e que agora temia colocar em prática, mas Remus parecia tão certo de si naquela cama, com o seu corpo menor sendo coberto pelo seu maior, o mirando com tanto carinho e confiança que ele não tinha coragem de voltar atrás. Podia ver refletido nos olhos castanhos o que estava borbulhando dentro de seu ser. Eles queriam isso, e queriam faz tempos, e agora que a oportunidade havia se apresentado, nenhum deles queria deixar passar, por mais inseguros que estivessem.

- Estou esperando. – Remus provocou ao notar a hesitação de Sirius e resolveu tirar todas as dúvidas da mente dele ao esfregar-se languidamente contra o corpo sobre o seu. – Como você vai atiçar a minha audição? – perguntou matreiro visto que cada um dos seus outros sentidos já estavam extremamente aguçados. Sua pele se arrepiava ao mínimo contato com a pele de Sirius. Sua boca parecia formigar por causa da batalha que eles travaram mais cedo entre línguas e chocolate e as suas pupilas dilatadas pareciam absorver cada centímetro da figura sobre si.

- Tsc, não seja impaciente Sr. Moony. – Sirius novamente repreendeu, o arrebatando para outro beijo, deixando os lábios do lobisomem mais sensíveis do que já estavam. Quanto recuou, suas ereções novamente roçaram, provocando outra leva de gemidos. Mais uma vez o animago sentou-se sobre os quadris do rapaz ainda amarrado sob si e mais uma vez ele derramou uma generosa quantidade de loção sobre os dedos, começando a deslizar a sua mão molhada por sobre as coxas pálidas de Remus, alcançando a virilha e lentamente separando as pernas, olhando diretamente no rosto do lupino como se estivesse se garantido que o que estava fazendo era o certo. Remus ergueu as sobracelhas de maneira desafiadora, mesmo que o seu coração estivesse batendo a mil por hora em apreensão dentro do seu peito ele queria isso, queria sentir-se completo, queria Sirius dentro de si. Sirius soltou um pequeno rosnado aceitando o desafio e lentamente separou ainda mais as pernas do lobisomem, alcançando aqueles glóbulos macios e os separando também, procurando a entrada pequena e apertada entre eles. Hesitou um pouco, olhando novamente para Remus que ergueu mais as sobrancelhas.

- E aí? Minha audição continua normal. – provocou e Sirius sorriu, mostrando um canino anormalmente afiado para ele e inserindo um digito na entrada de Remus que se contorceu diante da invasão. – Audição ainda normal. – continuou incitando em um ofego e outro digito uniu-se ao primeiro, começando a mexer-se dentro daquela cavidade, a preparando para algo maior que estava por mim. Moony gemeu diante da intrusão, mas mesmo assim manteve a pose desafiadora. – Ainda normal. – provocou mais uma vez e soltou um grito quando um terceiro dedo juntou-se aos outros dois. O grito ecoou no seu ouvido, fazendo-o zumbir irritantemente.

- E então? – Sirius disse com um tom escarninho ao ver que Remus tinha fechado os olhos bruscamente e contorcido o rosto em uma careta incomoda. Sabia que não era por causa da invasão. Apesar da aparência frágil, o lobisomem era muito mais forte do que uma pessoa comum e a licantropia tornava Remus mais tolerante a grandes dores do que um homem normal. Afinal, foram-se anos de noite de lua cheia com ele se mordendo e se arranhando, não seria isso que o afetaria tanto e o animago tinha a certeza de que o grito fora mais de surpresa do que dor.

- Hunf! – Remus abriu os olhos extremamente dilatados para mirar um Sirius vitorioso entre as suas pernas e essa visão apenas o deixou ainda mais excitado. – Minha audição continua normal. – respondeu presunçoso e Padfoot soltou um rosnado animalesco, recolhendo os seus dedos e os prendendo nas coxas claras do lupino.

- Vamos ver até quando. – retrucou com ferocidade e em uma estocada só penetrou o rapaz, que envergou a coluna e abriu a boca num grito mudo. Aquilo tinha doído, mesmo que não tivesse sido uma dor intensa, ainda sim tinha sido incomoda, sem contar que aquela posição estava começando a irritá-lo e seus ombros estavam ficando doloridos por causa disso. Percebendo o desconforto de Remus, Sirius desatou a se desculpar. – Moony, eu sinto muito. Eu te machuquei? – os olhos azuis o miraram com preocupação e assim que a dorzinha diminuiu, Remus sorriu para o rapaz.

- Não sou feito de vidro, não vou partir por causa de uma dorzinha a toa. Mas será que podia me soltar? – e sacudiu os braços amarrados sobre a cabeça. – Meus braços estão cansando. – finalizou com um grande sorriso encantador para Sirius que deu uma negativa com a cabeça. Os braços amarrados de Remus faziam parte de uma de suas milhares de fantasias, e ele queria mantê-los assim. Por isso, envolveu a cintura do grifinório o erguendo e o fazendo se sentar em seu colo, o que fez a sua ereção aprofundar-se ainda mais na cavidade apertada do licantropo que soltou um gemido quando a ereção de Sirius pareceu roçar em um ponto sensível dentro de si. Pegando nos braços de Remus, Padfoot os passou por cima de sua cabeça, prendendo as mãos amarradas contra o seu pescoço enquanto seus braços envolviam de maneira apertada a cintura do rapaz.

- Agora meu caro Moony… – Sirius inclinou-se e sussurrou de maneira sexy na orelha de Remus. – vamos ativar essa audição até você não conseguir distinguir um grito de um murmúrio. – terminou com uma generosa lambida e uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo o lobisomem gemer.

- Como? – perguntou Remus com um sorriso maroto e os seus olhos se arregalaram quando Padfoot começou a mexer-se sob si em um movimento lento e cadenciado, saindo e entrando de seu corpo, as mãos em sua cintura o auxiliando no balançar e a posição em que estavam apenas ajudando a ereção do animago a roçar novamente naquele ponto sensível de seu corpo. – Não entendi. – ofegou quando percebeu que os movimentos de Sirius estavam ficando mais frenéticos e mais e mais vezes o pênis dele chocava-se contra a sua próstata. – SIRIUS! – gritou numa inspirada de ar e Sirius sorriu vitorioso quando sentiu as mãos de Remus apertarem as mechas dos seus cabelos negros. Intensificou ainda mais os movimentos, com o licantropo deslizando por sua ereção, o peito arfando intensamente em sincronia com o seu. Mais vezes e mais vezes Sirius chocava-se contra seu ponto mágico, o fazendo gritar cada vez mais alto a ponto de uma rouquidão começar a se apresentar na sua voz e fazer seus ouvidos zumbirem diante dos gemidos e gritos. Sua ereção presa entre os dois corpos começou a roçar contra o abdômen definido do animago à medida que os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais violentos, cada mais instintivos, criando uma dança sincronizada e milenar.

Suor misturava-se enquanto as peles quentes roçavam uma na outra num gostoso gingado. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, seus lábios abertos revezando entre golfadas de ar e gemidos ensurdecedores. Seus sentidos já frágeis ficando ainda mais sensibilizados diante do que faziam. E o corpo de Sirius esfregando-se contra o seu, contra o seu pênis, o excitando ainda mais e atiçando a sua pele já frágil por causa do tato. A boca de Sirius estava novamente sobre a sua numa batalha muda, o que aumentava o seu paladar. O rosto do moreno a sua frente rosado, molhado, com fios negros de cabelo grudando-se a testa e bochecha, os olhos azuis dilatados e brilhantes aumentavam ainda mais a sua visão. Os gritos que ambos soltavam o ensurdecia, enlouquecendo a sua audição. Sentia que estava alcançando o pico diante da dupla estimulação em seu pênis e sua próstata. Sentia o corpo de Sirius sob o seu começar a tremer, enquanto seus dedos apertavam a sua cintura à medida que ele aumentava os movimentos de subida e descida, querendo chegar ao topo, querendo sentir-se finalmente completo.

- E agora… – Sirius sussurrou quase sem ar e sem voz. – o olfato. – e com uma estocada mais firme ambos alcançaram o ápice, o orgasmo fazendo seus músculos retesarem, seus corpos se contorcerem de prazer e um último grito de êxtase brotar de suas gargantas. O cheiro de suor e sexo preencheu o quarto, atingindo diretamente o olfato lupino de Remus e fazendo mais um de seus sentidos ficar aguçado, o deixando quase tonto diante do mar de sensações que o estava assolando.

Exaustos, ambos deixaram seus corpos cansados caírem sobre a cama e finalmente Sirius liberou as mãos de Remus, que rapidamente se livrou da gravata e da camisa que pedia encharcada em seus ombros. Deitaram lado a lado na estreita cama, com o animago envolvendo a cintura do lobisomem e o trazendo para mais perto de si, alinhando os seus corpos perfeitamente, começando a distribuir beijos na nuca do rapaz que estava com as costas prensadas contra o seu peito.

- Se ao menos você empregasse tanto empenho na leitura didática quanto emprega nas leituras pornográficas, acho que levaria menos sermão dos professores por não se dedicar totalmente aos estudos. – Remus comentou com o seu corpo mole de cansaço enquanto seus ouvidos ainda zumbiam, suas narinas ainda eram invadidas com o cheiro remanescente do ato deles, a boca ele nem sabia como se movia diante da dormência e a sua pele ainda formigava por causa do toque de Sirius.

- Remus, você tinha que mencionar tarefas escolares para terminar com o clima? – resmungou o animago com um tom infantil e Remus riu.

- Só estou surpreso em você exceder tão brilhantemente em exercer na prática tudo que aprendeu naquele livro – se o grifinório estivesse olhando, poderia ver um pequeno rubor cruzar as bochechas do seu companheiro de quarto diante da menção do tal livro que começou toda essa história. – enquanto ainda recebe detenções por não fazer o dever de casa.

- Eu fui brilhante na minha aula teórica? – Sirius perguntou em um tom presunçoso e Remus rolou os olhos, virando-se para poder encarar o seu amigo… melhor dizer, amante.

- Bem – o lobisomem deu um sorriso maroto. – é a primeira vez que eu vejo você estudar tão avidamente para superar algo. E estou curioso. O que mais você estudou para colocar em prática? – um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgiu no rosto de Padfoot que rapidamente ergueu-se da cama num pulo, indo até o seu malão do outro lado do quarto e o abrindo num estalo, puxando de sob pilhas de roupas um outro livro grosso, pesado e velho, e de capa vermelha e dourada. A passos largos voltou para a cama, dando um beijo estalado nos lábios de Remus enquanto o puxava para o seu colo para ver o que tinha trazido com ele. Remus recolheu o livro das mãos de Sirius e olhou com olhos largos para capa antes de soltar uma longa e gostosa gargalhada.

- Parei na página quinhentos e vinte e um. – disse o animago e prontamente Remus abriu na dita página, rindo mais ainda diante do que viu.

- Hum, James e Peter só devem voltar depois do jantar. Então, nós temos a tarde inteira para colocar em prática não só essa página, mas a quatrocentos e doze também que é muito boa. – Sirius arregalou os olhos extremamente surpreso pelo lobisomem conhecer aquele livro.

- REMUS! – gritou chocado para depois gargalhar diante de expressão inocente que Remus havia feito.

- O quê? – perguntou com os olhos largos e brilhando de maneira doce.

- Ah, o que eu faço com você Sr. Moony? – perguntou Sirius, começando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto do outro rapaz, até chegar aos lábios.

- Seja lá o que você pretenda fazer, pode começar pela página dez. – prontamente o animago arrancou o livro das mãos de Remus e o jogou no chão, enquanto imprensava o lobisomem novamente contra a cama.

Enquanto a tarde rolava entre gemidos, gritos e derivados, um livro permanecia esquecido no chão do quarto do sexto ano da Grifinória, com a sua capa vermelha e dourada reluzindo a luz do pôr-do-sol enquanto refletia em grande letras pratas: _O Kama Sutra_.

**Fim**


End file.
